The present invention relates generally to apparatus for automatically measuring the atomic absorption of gaseous measuring samples generated consecutively from a series of sample liquids and particularly relates to a drain for the reaction vessel of the measuring system whereby complete draining of the sample from the reaction vessel is ensured before a subsequent measurement can be made.
In co-pending U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 917,829 filed June 22, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,665, there is disclosed a device for automatically measuring the atomic absorption of gaseous meauring samples generated consecutively from a series of sample liquids including a reaction vessel connected to a carrier gas source through a carrier gas supply conduit and to a heated measuring cell through a carrier discharge conduit. The cell is located in the optical path of rays of an atomic absorption spectrometer. Reagent is supplied to the reaction vessel through a reagent supply conduit and sample is supplied to the reaction vessel by a sample transport system through a sample supply conduit. The reaction vessel has a drain with a valve at its lower end through which the contents of the reaction vessel are drained to a waste container. In that construction, liquid from the reaction vessel is discharged into the waste container at a predetermined time during the measuring cycle.